


Thirteen Years by Lan Wangji (Poem)

by Rainster



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: 13 years of longing, Let's assume that Lan Zhan did this, Love Poems, M/M, WangXian, inquiry, 忘羡 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainster/pseuds/Rainster
Summary: Lan Wangji's poem for Wei WuXian.





	Thirteen Years by Lan Wangji (Poem)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first time I will post a work. I just want to post this poem that I made for WangXian so mwehehehe enjoy even though it's short! xoxo.

Title: Thirteen Years  
By: Lan Wangji

***

Thirteen years without you is painful,  
Everyday, every night, is mourning,  
Everyday, every night, tears are falling,  
The sky and stars are looking at me, feeling pitiful.

Thirteen years feeling longing,  
Slender fingers are still working,  
It hurts yet still wanting,  
To know the truth even you're not answering.

Thirteen years after,  
You showed up like nothing happened,  
Body froze, all I want to give is my care,  
The beat of my heart lost its defend.

Thirteen years of waiting for you,  
It's already a sign to move closer,  
Because this time I want to be with you,  
Love and own you without a hinder.


End file.
